Hunger
by tunavore
Summary: Tsuna has never seen Hibari eat. Doesn't he ever get hungry? Always worried about his friends, Tsuna decides to take action, to find out that it isn't food that makes Hibari hungry. 1827, HibaTsuna. Fail writing, kissing, all that good stuff! Oneshot.


**Author's Note: ** Hello, KHR Community! I've been stalking the fanfic community for awhile and have been amazed by the marvelous 1827 fics out there! Since summer has started for me, I figured I'd pitch in a little 1827 fics just for fun, because I am in _loveeee_ with the 1827 community but they don't receive as much love as I'd like for them to receive! Anyways, without further adieu, enjoy this little drabble and don't forget to review! (Spare me; it's my first fanfic I've published, so I'm still getting used to the character's personalities!)

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the characters Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi. If I did, then, well, let's just say things wouldn't be the same. :D

* * *

"Don't you think the Tenth has been going to the receptionist room too often, baseball-freak?"

"You mean Tsuna?" Yamamoto yawned, one hand lazily dusting the chalkboard erasers. "I dunno. But since its Tsuna, he probably knows what he's doing! Don't worry so much, Gokudera. You're gonna go bald!"

Gokudera dropped his broom, jaw slack as he started bristling at Yamamoto's lack of caring attitude for the Tenth.

"You bastard! How dare you not show your utmost worry for the Tenth's well-being! What if that Hibari-bastard is torturing him?"

"Now, now, Gokudera! We'd be more in the way if we left Tsuna to do all the clean-up duty after us, you know? Let's just finish up here and wait at Tsuna's house, yeah?" Yamamoto laughed at Gokudera's spazzing antics, thinking it was a joke when the storm Guardian promptly tried to strangle him with a rag.

A tiny fist knocked on the door to the receptionist room, eyes warily looking left and right for any teachers to spot him. Then again, Tsuna doubted anyone would even dare to venture near or patrol past the demonic chairman of the disciplinary committee's lair.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna squeaked, clammy fingers fidgeting around the packed lunch box his Mom had made.

'_Oh? Are you going somewhere, Tsukkun?' His bubbly mother asked, smile widening in curiosity as Tsuna came downstairs rather early to ask Nana for a lunch box. _

'_K-Kind of,' Tsuna stammered, pulling nervously at his bangs as he sat down to tie his shoes on. 'Anyways, would you just make something quick but good?'His mother beamed an okay to him, and quickly wrapped a box of Tsuna's favorite rice balls before bidding her son a lavish goodbye. _

'_My, I wonder if he's becoming rebellious..?'_

"Enter."

The muffled tone was still sharp as ever, and pulled the boy out of his little flashback before Tsuna hurriedly opened the door, owlish brown eyes meeting cool gray ones.

Curiosity kindled in those calm irises as Hibari sat up from his paperwork, black pen being closed with a small _click_ as he folded his hands under his chin, a playful, rare smile donning on the prefect chairman's pale complexion.

"Hm, and what might we have here?" Hibari mused, eyeing the lunch box that was being fidgeted in Tsuna's small fingers. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, what brings you here to my school at this hour?"

'_Uwah, Hibari-san is so cool…'_ Dazed, the young tenth generation Vongola boss was pulled out of his little reverie, a blush blooming on his tan cheeks.

"O-Oh. I just wanted to bring you dinner. I mean, I've never seen you eat, and, well, I-I wanted to thank you." Tsuna stepped forward, but realizing he hadn't earned permission to move, gave a small 'eep' before scrambling back with an apology.

"Hm, how thoughtful of you." Hibari hummed thoughtfully, hawk-like gaze watching the herbivore's every movement with amusement. "And why would you thank me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The prefect gestured for the boy to sit on his leather couch, thoroughly staring at the younger boy in amusement as Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

"Well, Hibari-san, you always manage to save me and my friends, somewhere, somehow, whenever we're in a pinch. A-And your future self helped me a lot when we trained in the future, so, um. I wanted to take this chance we have in the past – er, present, to thank you before the Arcobaleno's trials…" Tsuna stuttered, taking this chance to set the carefully wrapped lunch box onto the coffee table.

"W-Would you like to eat now, Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked, turning to meet the prefect's gaze. The way the setting sunset outlined the cloud Guardian in his black leather chair, Tsuna thought he was in the presence of an almighty God. Blinking in awe, the younger boy shook himself out of his daze, mentally slapping himself for gawking at Hibari.

Quirking a brow at the herbivore's antics, Hibari snickered softly through his nose before leaning back to pat at his thighs.

"Come here, herbivore." Tsuna blinked owlishly again, confused. "M-Me, Hibari-san?"

"No, I meant the food. Of course I'm talking about you, _Tsunayoshi_."

"Oh. Okay." Tsuna stood awkwardly, making his way around the coffee table – his footsteps sounded so outlandishly loud – and then realization hit him in the face like a time lag.

"WOAH – W-Wait, Hibari-san, did you j-just call me by my f-f-first name –"

"What if I did, _Tsunayoshi_?" Hibari was evidently purring with delight – Tsuna just _knew_ he was having fun watching him sputter and flush a deeper shade of red. "Now come here. I do not like to repeat myself."

Obediently, because Tsuna did not want to leave with barely escaping being bitten to death, he made his way over to in front of the desk, worrying his bottom lip as Tsuna tried to fight off the remaining pink on his cheeks. His name sounded nice, rolling off of the prefect's tongue in his all-too smooth voice.

"Not there. Come around my desk," Hibari ordered, leisurely leaning back in his chair. He pushed his paperwork aside; it could wait – this was too amusing for the prefect to give up so easily.

As the boy meekly shuffled over, Tsuna bumped into one of the desk's corners along the way and squawk in response, which made Tsuna try to toughen up and act like it didn't hurt while his leg squirmed in pain.

This boy was far too entertaining.

"Are you afraid of me, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari questioned, eyes never leaving the fidgety boy's eyes while his hands smoothly reached over towards the boy's tie. Tsuna shook his head slowly, before he flinched in anticipation at Hibari's sudden advancements towards him, scared he might be hit – but to his surprise, was pulled slowly towards the relaxed prefect's form, half-closed gray eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Hibari-san…?"

"You will kiss me, _Tsunayoshi._"

Silence reigned the room when Hibari yanked the boy's tie towards him abruptly, the emphasis on the herbivore's first name apparently having effects of shocking the boy to silence. Hibari hovered above the herbivore's lips, teasing him thoroughly with an all-too knowing smile at Tsuna's fervent blush. Daring gray eyes gleamed with delight as the herbivore began to shake above the almighty carnivore, Tsuna's hands feeling around helplessly for leverage before his shaky arms gave out and he toppled over the chairman.

"Hi-Hibari-san, I –" Silenced by the prefect's lips, Tsuna blinked, mind going blank as the cloud Guardian pulled back for inspection. Shock was written all over the small boy's face, and Hibari analyzed the boy's response as if this was a spur-of-the-moment-experiment. He leaned in again, this time with more passion as Hibari stood, one hand grabbing the herbivore's chin while he kicked away his leather chair.

A surprised, muffled moan from Tsuna registered into Hibari's brain when he realized he had pushed the herbivore against the wall , and briefly pulled away, only to lean in and lick at his ear. A jolt from Tsuna earned a rather sadistic grin from the prefect, and took this chance to nip at the sensitive appendage.

"OW, Hibari-san, wait! That's not funny – AH!" Breathless, the small boy's knees buckled, and he would've collapsed into a mess onto the floor had Hibari not kept him up by suddenly putting a knee in between Tsuna's legs.

A gasp and a whimper led to Tsuna grasping at Hibari's pants legs uncomfortably, a heavy blush blooming on his face again. A low chuckle at Tsuna's helplessness made Hibari's hand at Tsuna's chin jerk upwards, forcing him to look at the cloud Guardian.

"_You_ make me _hungry_, Tsunayoshi…" The prefect dipped his head to Tsuna's neck, the hand at the herbivore's chin abandoning its post to tug Tsuna's tie and shirt loose.

"T-That's why I brought you food… Wait, is that a good thing, Hibari-saa_ahnnnn_…?" The boy flinched when his neck was gently bitten and suckled upon – oh boy, he'd have to explain _that_ to Reborn later.

Tsuna felt like a mess – his eyes were glazed over, beads of sweat formed along his temples, and his swollen lips were parted, quickly drawing in oxygen while his head felt like a tomato.

And when Hibari-san, the tease that he was, pulled away with one last chaste kiss, hovering above his about-to-burst face with his cool complexion, Tsuna felt even _more_ of a mess – especially, _down there_.

"Hibari-saaannnn…" Tsuna whined, arching up in hopes to be drowned in kisses once more, his clammy hands reaching to snake around the prefect's neck –

"Not tonight, _Tsunayoshi_. I do not want to waste your mother's kind little offering." And with the grace akin to a cat, Hibari pat Tsuna on the head before swiftly striding out of the Receptionist room with the wrapped lunch box in hand. His black school jacket flowed with intimidation on his shoulders as he turned, ready to close the door.

"Do clean up after yourself," He purred, smiling again when the flustered herbivore sputtered about how he wasn't going to do anything after he left.

When Tsuna finally reached the front of his house, worn out from being flustered so much in an entire day, he glanced up at his lit up room, where loud arguments and explosions made him want to really, _really_ not go home.

Visibly deflating, Tsuna took a deep breath before opening the door to be hit in the face by a grenade.

As Gokudera prattled about how Lambo should be killed and then how he should kill himself for not being able to protect the Tenth as the right-hand man, and Yamamoto just stood there laughing, and Lambo danced on his stomach singing about how he had conquered Tsuna, Tsuna now knew why Hibari hated crowds so much.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? This is my first oneshot for the KHR fandom, and actual first fanfic posted in public. D:

Sorry for any mistakes, if any!

But most of all, thank you for reading! Reviews would be very nice!


End file.
